The present invention relates to elongated stock such as particularly shaped strings and strands made of a polymer and serving as a preliminary product for the manufacture of heat-recoverable, i.e. heat-shrinkable, objects.
European Patent A.sub.2 -0115905 discloses a heat-shrinkable object made of a mesh and being composed of threads some of which are heat-shrinkable but others are not. The heat-shrinkable threads are usually, in this case, made of a polymer, while the non-heat-shrinkable threads are made of polyester or glass fibers. The disadvantage of this known mesh that the tensile strength of the heat-shrinkable material, particularly at shrinking temperature which is about 130.degree.-150.degree. centigrade, is very low and a slight overload can readily tear some of the threats.